<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undercover by ShadowsintheClouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906682">Undercover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds'>ShadowsintheClouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Bingo 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DO NOT COPY, Established Relationship, Gay Bar, M/M, Pole Dancing, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony blushes, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have been tasked by Fury to go on an undercover mission to weed out some HYDRA agents. The catch? They have to go undercover in a gay bar. Can the couple stay focused on the task at hand or will they spend the entire night encapsulated by each other? </p><p>STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. Y1 Undercover in a gay bar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Bingo 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy! It’s bingo fill time! Who’s excited! I know I am. So, without further ado, let’s get this show in the road. Enjoy. -Shadows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve hated undercover missions. He much preferred to do his fighting out in the open. Plus, he was easily recognizable. So, he hated them. Like really hated them. So, when Fury called him and Tony in to do an undercover op to smoke out some known HYDRA agents, he really wasn’t thrilled.</p><p>The location wasn’t going to help either.</p><p>You see, they were going to go undercover in a popular gay bar nearby. Now, Steve had nothing against gay bars. He himself was bi and in a very happy relationship with Tony. No, the problem Steve had were the rolls they’d been given. Steve was supposed to act as a bouncer so he could see any fake IDs and aliases that the HYDRA agents were using, and Tony? Well, he was going to be a pole dancer. When Tony learned to pole dance was unknown to Steve.</p><p>There was the slight problem of the two of them being very public figures, but Fury had thought of how to handle that. Steve had to wear a wig and coloured contacts for the night while Tony ended up shaving off his goatee and used makeup and holograms to cover up the scars on his chest and arms. For some reason with the goatee gone, Tony was pretty much completely unrecognizable. It was quite unnerving.</p><p>“You look… really different sweetheart.” Spoke Steve as he saw Tony step out of their room wearing what he’d be performing in that night. Tony had some street clothes set to the side but was only wearing a gold pair of booty shorts that really left nothing to the imagination.</p><p>“I haven’t worn anything like this since MIT. I’m totally going to send a picture to Rhodey. He’ll lose his mind.” Smiled Tony.</p><p>“Let’s… let’s just get this over with.” Breathed out, Steve. He wanted this mission to be over alright. Seeing Tony dressed like that was sending his mind spiralling.</p><p>They took separate cars to the club, touched base with the owner, who was a retired SHIELD agent and close friend of Fury’s and got ready for the night. Once they were in place, all they needed to do was wait for the HYDRA agents to show up so they could start gathering intel. They’d bugged the place earlier so hopefully, they’d get something. Plus, with Steve getting to check their ID’s they’d have some intel into names they were using.</p><p>As the night got underway patrons started to arrive. There would be a drag show as well as pole dancers and the atmosphere was ripe with excitement. Steve, to his credit, kept focus on the job at hand. He was already amassing a list of names with six known hydra agents already in the bar. He kept his eyes on them and was very happy when the agents made their way into a private booth near the back that Steve had bugged earlier. He really hoped they’d get some good intel. But he knew the best was only yet to come.</p><p>While Tony sat in the back waiting to perform and hopefully catch the agents off guard, he was using some very tiny drones to get up close and personal with the agents. But, even with Tony’s brains, in the loud atmosphere of the bar, it was sometimes hard to make out what they were saying. So, Tony had to go for the jugular and actually go out on the floor and get close enough to listen in.</p><p>Turns out that Tony strutting around in nothing but gold booty shorts was an insane distraction for Steve. Luckily, he’d already done his part and was free to ogle at his boyfriend as he managed to gather just a little bit more intel including the location of HYDRA’s next target.</p><p>But, when Tony was called up on the stage for his little performance, all bets were off and Steve getting any more work done that night. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony the entire time he was up on that stage. He worked the pole like he’d been born on it. He’s legs. Fuck his legs. Steve had seen Tony naked multiple times and he’d never been so tantalized by his legs before. And his ass! Steve could write poems about Tony’s ass. Steve didn’t care if he looked like an idiot staring at his boyfriend as he danced. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of him.               </p><p>Steve was very thankful when the night ended because he didn’t think he could control himself for much longer.</p><p>He quickly gathered all the bugs and tech that they’d put up, thanked the owner for his cooperation and left to go meet Tony back at the tower. Steve may or may not have broken some traffic laws getting back. He parked his bike in the garage and ran up the stairs to his and Tony’s room without even breaking a sweat. He didn’t have the patience to wait for the elevator. By the time Steve arrived in their room Tony was already there getting undressed from the mission. He’d gotten to leave a little earlier with the other performers as to not arouse suspicion.</p><p>“Oh, hey Steve. I just had JARVIS record all my findings from tonight. I got some good stuff.” Smiled Tony as Steve walked into the room. Steve just stared for a moment before he slammed the door shut and walked in over to Tony.   </p><p>“Why don’t you ever dance like that for me?” asked Steve as he leaned in close to Tony, using his height to his advantage.</p><p>“We don’t have a pole in our room.”</p><p>“Well, I think we need to get one.” Cooed Steve as he reached down and groped Tony’s ass.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s get one.” Blushed Tony, his voice a bit hurried.</p><p>Fury didn’t get his report that night. He got it the next afternoon. Steve and Tony had more important things to deal with that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>